


【德哈】Climax

by sniff_xiuxiu



Category: Drarry - Fandom, 德哈 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniff_xiuxiu/pseuds/sniff_xiuxiu
Summary: 未完结
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. 世界观

**Author's Note:**

> 尚未完结

脑内堆积的黄色废料急需卸货！下篇是末世废土赛博朋克世界观下的特工AU  
非常ooc！会包含一切能被挂雷文吐槽中心的内容！女装！暴露sex！窒息普雷！（虚假的）ntr！霸道技工拽x火爆特工哈！  
怎么苏怎么写怎么雷怎么写噜。我不是什么好人，你们害怕点.jpg  
如果没被我吓跑的话，可以看看下面还算正经的世界观和人设。

世界观简述：  
第三次世界范围内的核战争打响之后，绝大部分陆地被核放射污染，人类为了生存不得将幸存人口迁往海上。在倾尽所有资源后，人类在远离大陆的海上建成了一座座相连的孤岛，由此，这个族群得以苟延残喘。  
在核战争下活下来的人分为两种，一种是没有被放射线辐射过的正常人，而另一种则是被辐射过后不仅活下来还产生了异能基因的幸运儿。  
异能分为两种，一种是物理系的，就是指人的身体素质能够得到加强。另一种是精神系的，这种增强比较虚无缥缈，可能是更加灵活的大脑，还可能是预知这样玄而又玄的能力。  
因为人类的生存空间和生存资源被大幅度压榨，在人工岛上不可避免的出现了阶级分化和压榨。没有异能的普通人住在岛的最底层，用辛苦危险的劳动供养着上层的“贵族”们。但是尽管这样，以汤姆里德尔为首的一派激进派仍旧不满意，他和他的追随者们一直在密谋一场“人类精英化行动”，就是用一种致命病毒筛选出没有变异基因的普通人，然后感染他们。  
汤姆和他的支持者们在拿普通人做病毒实验的时候被抓，但是早有准备的汤姆还是成功越狱并且带走了病毒培养基。他在某个深海处的人工岛上纠集了一群叛军准备开始他的“人类精英化计划”。  
而哈作为DA目前最优秀的特工，被授予了一个严峻的任务——找到汤姆，偷回病毒培养基。  
在他出发前，为了提高他任务的成功率，邓布利多给他找了个有一头灿烂金发的技术人员做搭档。

人设：  
哈利：物理系异能，表现为灵巧柔韧的身体条件和超绝的反应能力。（黑猫←我知道这俩字一出来我就ooc了但是去他妈的这种设定我好爽）  
德拉科：哈利一直以为他有精神系异能，毕竟是个修的了机械黑得进防火墙还懂不少医疗常识的狠角色。而且一般而言DA是不会派没有异能的成员出外勤的。但实际上德拉科是个完完全全的普通人——直到最后哈利才知道他是一个“赎罪者”。卢修斯因为支持汤姆里德尔而被关进阿兹卡班，他想要捞自己的父亲出来得付出点代价。  
赫敏：虽然没有异能，但她的聪明才智能完全能够胜任一个留守DA基地的指挥角色。

总之——  
我其实只是想写写末世背景下俩人朝不保夕亡命天涯的恋爱模式，就那种及时行乐眼神噼里啪啦一对就上床的成年人R向故事。我也不知道为什么我搞黄还整出啰里吧嗦的一堆世界观。  
要写的话是中篇连载，三四万字内结束吧。  
大噶想看么，想看就举下手吧。没有人的话我就对着世界观自己爽一爽啦。


	2. Chapter 2

【一】

当哈利手边的通讯器滴滴滴响起来的时候，他正靠在床头上翘着腿打游戏。这是款单机音游，文明时期留下来的老古董，是罗恩在哈利17岁生日时送的礼物。彼时他们刚从霍格沃茨毕业，加入了DA——一个“新大陆”上的特工组织。  
而现在，哈利已经二十岁了，罗恩送的小玩意儿早就被玩了个透。哈利漂亮的手指灵巧的在液晶屏上跃动，再次在hard模式下拿到一个全“Combo”。之后，他扔掉游戏机，接起了通讯器，里面传来熟悉的声音——是赫敏，她来告诉哈利他又有任务了。  
“哈利，来一下二层DA总部，邓布利多说有事找你。”  
“就来。”哈利边说边抓抓自己乱糟糟的头发走出房间。看起来这回是个特殊任务，他有些雀跃的想，或许它能把自己从这种日复一日的无聊生活中拯救出来。  
哈利从五层的宿舍区乘直梯前往“新大陆”的第二层。说是“大陆”，其实也只不过是一座立足在深海中的孤岛而已。  
距离那场几乎毁灭人类的核战争已经过了十九年，旧的陆地已经在无孔不入的核辐射下变成一片废土，为数不多的幸存者们只得迁往海上苟延残喘——在几乎倾尽所有资源后，幸存者在远离大陆的深海上建成了一座座相连的孤岛，并给它们起了个颇具讽刺意味的名字——“新大陆”。不久之后，幸存者们开始发现核战争给他们身体带来的后遗症——有些人幸运的没有受到辐射影响活了下来；有些人受到辐射痛苦的死去；而还有一些人，辐射成了上帝的馈赠，他们获得了一些物理或精神上的新能力。  
当然，放射线带来的不仅是人类基因组的重排，还有旧时代秩序的崩塌和新政权的建立。新大陆像是一座金字塔，从上到下从一层到十三层，顶端是上帝选中的拥有异能的幸运儿，他们是崛起的新势力，而底端则是供养他们的普罗大众。总之，现在这个新秩序还在正常的运转着——DA则是保证这个庞大的社会法则能够正常工作的秘密武器。  
哈利作为这个秘密武器上一颗小小的螺丝钉敲开了DA总部的大门，邓布利多已经在里面等着他了——而这次任务发布现场不止哈利一个人，在邓布利多身边还有一个发色灿烂的年轻人。  
“哈利，鉴于这次任务有些特殊，我想是时候给你介绍一位搭档了。”邓布利多说。  
“我做任务时习惯独来独往，先生。”哈利似乎有些疑惑，物理系异能让他的身体灵巧柔韧反应迅捷，尤其适合干某些应该被掩藏在暗夜里的事，比如暗杀，或者别的什么——正像一只黑暗里灵巧的猫，而另外一个人的出现可能会打破这只黑猫开枪时轻盈的节奏。  
“相信一个老人的判断，哈利，这回的任务你需要另一个人的帮助。”  
“好吧，既然您坚持——”哈利转向那一片金灿灿，这是他进门后第一次注意到在场的第三位先生的脸，然后惊讶的发现那并不陌生。  
“这是德拉科，DA的技术人员。在霍格沃茨时和你同届，不过鉴于你们并不同院，或许之前并没有见过。”邓布利多做出介绍，然后注意到了哈利略微变化的表情，“或者说我做了一件多余的事，我两位令人骄傲的学生早就认识。”  
“不，并不多余，我想我之前不知道他的名字。”哈利缓缓摇头。  
谁会随便去问一个艳遇对象的名字呢，更何况大家都心知肚明，这场绝顶的高潮只是今夜限定。  
在“新大陆”上夜店并不罕见，但显然它们和文明时代纸醉金迷衣香鬓影的店面并不相同。这也不难理解，后核武时代一切资源都是匮乏的——电力和燃料率先流向水循环系统，娱乐方式鲜少，酒精和尼古丁经过严格管制。精密先进的机器和匮乏的物质条件仿佛将时代割裂，这种错位的环境让幸存者们对待生活的态度多多少少都有些疯狂和歇斯底里。  
对于哈利来说，能使人精神兴奋起来的东西并不多，除了从任务目标的太阳穴溅出的血花之外，就只有性。  
显然这么想的不止他一个人，文明时代的道德要求不太适合龟缩在海上苟延残喘的这一小撮幸存者，忠贞和爱情是比酒精和尼古丁更珍贵的奢侈品——比起建立一段稳定的关系，人们似乎都更喜欢及时行乐享受当下。  
哈利在一个无聊的晚上走进破釜酒吧，古怪姐妹的重金属音乐和廉价的灯光让他的心跳稍微快了一点。他和德拉科在吉他弹出一个重重的低音和弦后隔着长长一整条吧台看对了眼。谁都没有犹豫，他们纠缠着去酒吧二楼开了房。  
德拉科上身倚在床头发黄的墙纸上任由今晚黑发绿眼的艳遇对象骑上自己的阴茎，他着迷的掐着对方细瘦柔韧的腰，纵容他按自己的节奏上上下下吞吃吮吸。几个来回之后，德拉科观察着哈利的表情，找准了这个黑发男孩的敏感点。  
他在哈利再次摆着腰想要坐下来的时候坏心眼的托住了对方的翘屁股，哈利用湿漉漉发着红的漂亮眼睛迷惑不解的看他。从上床以来一直好脾气纵容床伴所作所为的金发男人似乎不打算继续做个躺着享受的按摩棒，他突然露出一个很有侵略性的笑，然后抱着哈利的臀一下一下重重的顶上去。  
哈利不是个耻于享受的人，在他发现对方涌起的征服欲之后也乐得配合，他随着德拉科的顶弄压抑又肆意的叫床。两人做了半个晚上，在终于结束之后，背对着彼此在乱糟糟黏糊糊的床上睡了过去。  
第二天哈利醒来的时候房间里只有自己一个，昨晚很合口味的金发先生已经走了，甚至还非常绅士的收拾了被他们弄得乱七八糟的小房间。  
一场非常美丽的床事——但也仅止于此了，哈利想。他从没想过还能再次见到那个金发男人——哦，现在应该叫德拉科了。  
“Harry.”哈利向德拉科伸出手。  
“Draco.”德拉科回握。现在他们在DA办公室里作为搭档互相做了自我介绍。

具体的任务信息邓布利多没有说，他让这对新搭档直接去档案室拿任务卡然后做出勤登记。DA的档案室在相连的另一个人工岛，哈利取了车坐进驾驶室，德拉科从另一个侧门钻进车里坐在他身边。在去档案室之前，哈利先发起了一场谈话。  
“我之前从没有过任务伙伴，我不知道这是什么任务能让邓布利多执意要把你塞给我。”哈利说。  
“不喜欢？”德拉科挑眉，这话不算客气，但是他语气里却听不出生气。  
哈利侧身打量了一下德拉科，认真的评估对方的水平。其实在上学的时候哈利就有所耳闻，德拉科是斯莱特林的风云人物——不管是论业务能力还是长相，但是和当时同样是格兰芬多王牌的哈利不同，在毕业之后他好像就销声匿迹了。  
没听说他进DA，但现在邓布利多要把他塞给我。哈利认真想了一下，决定接受这个安排——一方面是因为相信邓布利多，另一方面则是看在德拉科合胃口的身材和脸蛋上。  
“不，正相反，也许这会是一次难忘的任务。”哈利回答德拉科的疑问，“来块糖？托了关系才买到的。”哈利拿出一个纸盒，丢了什么东西在嘴里，然后静静拿绿眼睛看德拉科。德拉科读懂了他的暗示，解开安全带探过身来。  
半分钟后德拉科含着糖靠回副驾驶椅背上。  
“那么合作愉快。”他说。

档案室哈利不常来，然而德拉科却熟门熟路。  
“潘西，我们来领任务。”德拉科从脖子上摘下嵌着自己工牌的项链放在桌上，哈利紧跟着也摘下自己的与他并排放下。潘西快速扫描工牌信息，然后递给两个人一份标着S级别的档案袋。  
哈利皱着眉看这份任务书——这次他们要去偷一份东西，从汤姆里德尔手上偷一份东西。  
哪怕在孤岛上，有人的地方就有政治，有政治的地方就有斗争。与邓布利多的理念不同，汤姆里德尔是彻头彻尾的激进派。资源的匮乏和不平衡的分配引起了矛盾，邓布利多建议尽量消除普通人与异能者之间的阶级壁垒，而汤姆里德尔却坚称异能者显然是食物链更顶端的支配者。他和他的支持者悄悄开始了一项名为“纯血计划”的实验——一种可以筛选异能基因的致命病毒被开发出来。而哈利和德拉科的任务则是在它们被大规模投放之前找到它，然后带回来。  
哈利意识到了这次任务的严峻性，他深吸一口气，却发现自己正抑制不住的兴奋起来。格兰芬多热衷与追寻刺激——比如枪与血，性与爱。  
“明早见？”哈利看向他的新搭档，虽然准备并不充分，但他们必须立刻动手，没有时间耽搁。  
德拉科比了个没问题的手势。  
然而，在他们走出档案室大门之前，一直很沉默的潘西突然叫住德拉科，冲上去给了他一个拥抱。  
“平安回来。”潘西说。  
德拉科叹了口气，拍拍好友的背。“别担心，你不是看得到吗，预言家。”  
“不，我看不清。”潘西放开德拉科，很小声的说。  
“会没事的。”德拉科说完，走向正倚在门口抱着臂等他的哈利。  
“女朋友？”哈利问，“哦，我没有别的意思，只是想评估一下我们这次合作的深入程度。”  
德拉科似乎像是听了个笑话：“我们这行可不适合交什么男女朋友。”

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

【二】  
哈利和德拉科摸到目的地时是一个昏暗的夜晚，他们跟着定位把小型飞行器贴在人工岛的支撑柱上，然后顶着大雨一点点顺着金属支架往上爬。  
“我不明白为什么出外勤一定要穿着这个。”甫一上岛，哈利立刻脱掉自己湿哒哒的西装外套毫不客气的扔进海里，然后拽松了领带——考虑到里面内置的通讯系统，这个碍事的东西勉强逃脱了被丢掉的命运。  
“或许是为了避免某些不必要的麻烦。”比如太引人注目的翘屁股和太过于火辣的身材，它们总是不利于让一个特工在人群中掩藏自己。德拉科打量着哈利，后者现在上身只有一件薄薄的完全浸湿了的衬衫，湿哒哒的布料紧紧贴在他劲瘦的腰线上，他知道这些地方摸起来和看起来同样美妙。  
德拉科向后撸了一把头发，然后收回自己的视线。“走吧。”他说。  
这是座体量相当小的人工岛，所以他们很快就定位到了这次任务的目标区域——最西南角落里的生物实验室。或许是因为晚上，这里的戒备看起来并不森严，但当然，这也只是看起来而已。哈利握紧手中的枪和他的搭档背靠着背，德拉科则抬抬起左臂检视着藏在机械表中的红外夜视仪。  
成功躲过三波例行巡查的队伍，他们到了实验室的大门口。  
“要多久？”哈利抱着枪问德拉科。  
“十五分钟。”德拉科从胸前口袋里掏出钢笔拆卸开来，把里面的USB接头插入门禁系统，然后用一个小型虚拟投影设备投射出键盘和显示器，十指开始飞快的跃动起来。  
“别让我等太久。”哈利看了一会儿虚拟屏上滚动的代码，双手抓住头顶上的门框，灵巧轻盈的借力翻上横梁，然后架起枪。  
德拉科感受到搭档从身边擦过时带起的细微风声，紧接着在对方经过头顶的时候用眼角余光穿过衬衫下摆，瞥见一截浅蜜色紧绷的腰线。  
德拉科轻轻吹了声口哨作为回答。  
事实证明斯莱特林优秀毕业生的水准是值得信任的，十五分钟后，生物实验室大楼冲他们敞开了怀抱。  
“有个搭档感觉还不错，邓布利多做了件好事。”哈利再次收起武器从房梁上翻下来，没发出一点声响。  
“那么谢谢夸奖。”德拉科回答道，“不过我想你一个人也有办法进的来。”  
哈利没否认，他竖起食指放在唇中央，做了个噤声的手势。  
有人。哈利无声说道，拉着德拉科躲进拐角。半分钟后走廊里出现了两个穿着白色实验服的工作人员。“看我的。”哈利贴在德拉科耳边用气音说道。  
一分钟之后，两个人把毫无知觉就被哈利两个手刀打晕的倒霉蛋们拖进附近的垃圾回收间里藏起来。哈利摸遍了他们的口袋，然后粗暴的脱下他们的衣服。他在自己身上比划了比划，然后套上了一件稍小的，把较大的那一件扔给德拉科。  
“我自己一个人就会这么进来——拿着，好像是门禁卡。”哈利耸耸肩，把口袋里掏出的东西递给德拉科，“不过可能效率低些，你知道，不会什么时候都能恰巧遇见这种倒霉蛋。”  
“希望你们的权限够高能让我们刷开顶层那个藏着东西的小房间。”哈利看了看这两个工作人员的胸牌说。  
但往往事不遂人愿，哈利的祈祷并没有效果。进入顶层的权限显然不是什么人都能有的，经过尝试后，他们发现那两个倒霉蛋的权限最多只能到三层，距离顶端还有两层。  
“这次得给我多点时间。”德拉科查看了一下顶层安全系统的情况，“是很严密的设计。”哈利闻言，比了个没问题我警戒的手势。   
三层的巡查比起底层要频繁的多，正在破解防火墙的德拉科突然感觉有人捂住了他的嘴。在黑暗的楼梯间里，哈利非常迅捷的按灭投影仪，用身体紧紧贴着德拉科的，把他整个人压在墙角。然后一串脚步声由远及近由轻到重，最后停在他们躲藏的小隔间的门口。  
那个男人在附近徘徊了一会儿，然后吸了吸鼻子，走开了。  
哈利放开德拉科，松了一口气。“在这个地方跟人硬碰硬可不是什么好选择。”  
“是的，我要是你，现在就自己走出来，你说是不是呢，小美人。”一束光打在哈利和德拉科脸上，他们被骗了，刚刚那个男人根本没有走远。“我说怎么一上三楼就闻到一股甜的不行的味道。”男人无视德拉科，伸手要去勾哈利的下巴，被哈利狠狠锁住喉。  
可对方却不慌张，冲哈利暗示性的舔舔嘴唇，露出一个邪笑，然后按响了手里的警报器。  
很快，哈利和德拉科就被包围，暴露在密密麻麻的枪口中心。  
“你还算有点用，格雷伯克。”为首的那人说道，哈利看他的胸牌，上面写着巴蒂克劳奇——哈利知道他，汤姆里德尔最臭名昭著的追随者之一。而现在正被自己掐着脖子的这个显然就是他口中的格雷伯克——嗅觉异能，有“狼人”称号，也是里德尔的追随者之一。  
这回大意了。哈利有些懊恼的想，他悄悄攥住德拉科的手，在对方手心写“待会你先走”。“你呢？”“总有办法。”  
那就是没有办法。德拉科想，没有继续回应。  
巴蒂克劳奇好像注意到了两个人的小动作，他并不打算多留时间给这两个不速之客。克劳奇摆摆手，似乎要下命令开火。德拉科感觉到身边人的身体紧绷起来，似乎真的想上去硬碰硬。赶在哈利拔枪之前，德拉科率先抽出武器。他左臂狠狠锁住哈利的腰，右手持枪把黑洞洞的枪口抵在哈利下颌，慢慢从隔间里走出来让两人完全暴露在枪口下。  
克劳奇看起来很意外，德拉科示意格雷伯克，让他摘下挂在自己脖子上的工牌递给巴蒂。  
“我的名字。”德拉科说，“我不想死，让我见见黑暗君主。”  
“德拉科……马尔福。”巴蒂克劳奇挑挑眉，似乎很意外，“是一个马尔福。”他认真打量了一下德拉科苍白的皮肤和浅淡耀眼的金发，似乎相信了他说的话。  
“My lord.”巴蒂拨通手上的通讯器，然后单膝跪下冲电子屏上黑发红眼的男人行了个礼。听完巴蒂的解释，里德尔冰凉的眼神似乎穿过电子屏投射到德拉科身上，在一段十分煎熬的沉默之后，德拉科暂时通过了评估。  
“Well done, boy. 你会获得奖赏，卢修斯也是。很不幸他被关在阿兹卡班，但黑暗君主会记得他的忠诚。”汤姆里德尔冲德拉科伸出手，“现在，杀了你手上的那个人，跟巴蒂到我这里来。”  
德拉科露出受宠若惊的表情，右手持枪用力在哈利下颌抵出一块深深的红印。他缓缓扣下扳机，却又在扣到一半的时候停了手。  
黑魔王用不满的眼神催促他，德拉科却浑然未觉似的松了手上的力道。  
“我想也许您愿意先认识下他是谁，my lord.”德拉科说，“哈利波特——我想您听过他的名字。”  
“哦，当然，让我损失惨重。”黑魔王张张嘴，“做得好，德拉科，他确实不只值一枪。”

在巴蒂带德拉科去见黑魔王之后，哈利被蒙着眼睛丢进了监禁室，双手绑住吊在床头上，他闭着眼睛回想今天的事。  
德拉科的父亲卢修斯在阿兹卡班，他是里德尔的追随者，也难怪毕业后德拉科没有立刻进入DA，一个食死徒的儿子怎么会想进入DA。可现在又是怎么回事？邓布利多信任他，邓布利多把他塞给我，那我又可不可以信任他。哈利觉得脑袋里一团乱麻，当时有一瞬间他真的以为德拉科要开枪了。可他还是没有，不是吗？  
哈利没能纠结太久，监禁室大门打开的声音让他紧绷起身体。他听到皮鞋踩在地板上哒哒哒的响声，最后声音在床边停了下来，好像有一束目光在居高临下的打量他，然后是一声皮带落地的咔哒声。  
哈利还没反应过来，一个耳光猛地甩在了他的脸上。他偏头咳了两声，然后一双手强硬的捏开他的下颌，一个硬热的微微带着腥味的东西不容分说塞进了他的嘴里。来人按住他想挣扎的手，在他手背上轻轻写“是我”“反抗我”。  
电光火石间哈利明白了，大概这是某人交给德拉科的“折辱”他的新任务。  
说不生气是假的，在德拉科粗暴的一记深喉之后，哈利毫不客气的抬脚踢上德拉科的胸口，用了十成十的力气。对方喉咙里发出的抽气声让哈利心中稍微平衡了一点，在德拉科抓着他的头发抽插的时候，他坏心眼的没有小心收起牙齿，尖尖的犬齿和德拉科那烫热的家伙偶尔磕碰，让人说不上是痛还是爽。  
涎水顺着哈利的嘴角流下来划过脖颈，在他满脸潮红嘴唇被操的肿起来之后，德拉科退出了那个温热湿润的口腔，然后粗暴的脱光了哈利身上所有的遮蔽物。他的手探到哈利身下，摸到那个紧致的穴口，没有任何预兆的塞进两根手指在热情吸吮的内壁上按压着。  
德拉科双手掐着哈利的腰把他拉向自己，把他的大腿分的大开后盘在自己腰上，然后将自己深深顶了进去。哈利禁不住叫了一声，德拉科狠心的惩罚似的拍了两下他手感极好的翘屁股，然后一下重似一下的顶哈利的敏感点。  
哈利感觉自己的腹部快要被顶穿了，他深切怀疑上次他们在破釜酒吧做爱的时候身上这个人根本就没用尽全力。这场在监禁室里的性事太粗暴荒唐了，而更荒唐的是，哈利竟然发现自己他妈的该死的有感觉——怪他生来热爱追求刺激的天性。  
德拉科一直不停的换着角度对着哈利的敏感点施暴，在不知道抽插了多久后，德拉科俯身咬上哈利的乳珠，又痛又爽下快感在不停的累积，而在马上就能摘取到绝顶高潮的美妙果实时，德拉科一手环住哈利的背，一手箍紧哈利的欲望。  
忍一忍。德拉科又在哈利背上写到。  
兴奋时被浇了一头冷水，哈利报复性的咬上德拉科的肩膀，没留余力见了血。这正好给德拉科找了个展示愤怒的理由。他松开哈利的下体，双手掐住他的脖子，阴茎仍旧深深的捣在他的身体里。  
在哈利感觉肺里氧气被抽空之后，他终于在眩晕中攀上最后的顶峰，欲望从身体里汩汩的流出来。在哈利昏过去的时候，一直挂在德拉科耳朵上的耳麦传来了一声命令。  
“够了。”  
德拉科松了口气，缓缓松开了手。

tbc


End file.
